fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pharaoh Man
Pharaoh Man (ファラオマン Faraoman) is a Robot Master designed as an ancient Egyptian pharaoh that resembles Tutankhamun. He was originally a robot created by Dr. Cossack for archeologyst research in ancient egypt pyramids, however, when Cossack was forced to work for Dr. Wily, Pharaoh Man was modified for combat fight in the events of Mega Man 4. After his defeat in the post-Mega Man 4 events in Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends, he keeped his fighting modifications to change his destiny, meeting Lucario and creating The Rapa-Nui Friends, a group of heroes to fight crime, save people and stop villains and since then, considered to be Dr. Cossack's best creation. He somewhat mentors Mondo Owada in Legacy of the Dragons. He is Mamizou Futatsuiwa's husband after he meeted her in Gensokyo, and due to him being shy at women, Mamizou won a lovely friendship with him at first, then the relationship evolved into a love and eventually into a marriage. Pharaoh Man Junior was created by Dr. Fahrenheit at Pharaoh Man and Mamizou request. Since then, teaching his boy fighting combats and tactics against enemies. Game Appearances ''Lucario Knuckles Geno Nuzleaf 2: The Pharaoh Team'' Pharaoh Man debuts in this game as a playable character and main protagonist. ''Lucario Knuckles Geno Nuzleaf 3: Bowser's Wrath'' Pharaoh Man is a playable character. ''Lucario Knuckles Geno Nuzleaf Adventures'' Pharaoh Man is a playable character. ''Lucario Knuckles Geno Nuzleaf: The Twin Painters'' Pharaoh Man is a playable character. ''Lucario Knuckles Geno Nuzleaf: Scarlet Devil Moon'' Pharaoh Man is a playable character. ''Lucario Knuckles Geno Nuzleaf: The Golden Trainer and The Silver Fox'' Pharaoh Man is a playable character. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends'' Pharaoh Man returns in the reboot as a playable character. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Demon Lord's Lament'' Pharaoh Man is a playable character, while also as a boss when Jedah posesses him. ''Ado and Adeleine Mystic Adventures Zero'' He is a playable member of the party. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Battle Arena Clash'' Pharaoh Man is part of the playable fighters and possible opponent. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Hero Olympics'' Pharaoh Man is part of the playable characters. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Brothers in Arms'' Pharaoh Man is a playable character. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Rad Racers'' Pharaoh Man is a playable racer driving his Sphinx King. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Kappa Assault'' Pharaoh Man is a playable character. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Battle Arena Clash 2'' Pharaoh Man is part of the playable fighters and possible opponent. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Cyborg Attack'' Pharaoh Man is a playable character. ''Ado and Adeleine Mystic Adventures'' He is a NPC only seen at the beginning and the ending of the game. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Legacy of the Dragons Pharaoh Man returns in the second reboot as one of the playable characters in the game. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Battle Arena Clash 3 Pharaoh Man is part of the playable fighters and possible opponent. ''Ado and Adeleine Mystic Adventures 2'' He is a NPC supporting the main characters. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Legion of Heroes'' Pharaoh Man is a playable character, part of the Rapa-Nui Friends which represent the South America Hero Team. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: League of the Elements'' Pharaoh Man is a playable character. ''Yun Yang Yasuhiro and The Alliates 2'' He is a NPC along with Lucario and Mondo that supports The Energix Trio. ''Ado and Adeleine Mystic Adventures: Kaiser Sword/Zero Sable'' Pharaoh Man is a playable member of the party, Kaiser Sword only. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: The Final Victory of the Warriors'' Pharaoh Man is a playable character. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Battle Arena Clash - The 4th Assault'' Pharaoh Man is part of the playable fighters and possible opponent. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: World War of Gods'' Pharaoh Man is a playable character. ''Yun Yang Yasuhiro and The Alliates 4'' He is a NPC along with Lucario and Mondo that supports The Energix Trio. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends:' '''Rad Racers 2 Pharaoh Man is a playable racer driving his Sphinx King. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Fullmetal Warfare'' Pharaoh Man is a playable character. ''Negatrix Reoverage: Yun Yang Yasuhiro and The Alliates 5'' He is a NPC along with Lucario and Mondo that supports The Negatrix Trio. Category:Robot Masters Category:Main Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends Category:Rapa-Nui Friends Members Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Fighters Category:Mega Man (series) Category:Canon Robot Masters